Road to Hell
by Freaks4ever
Summary: Evelyn Gilbert is Elena's twin sister. After the car accident that took their parents lives Evelyn lost her sight but in its place she gained something even more powerful. After almost a year away Evelyn is finally returning to Mystic Fall only to learn everything is not back to normal. Set in season two from episode four. Rating may change later.
1. Home

A/N: Hello and welcome to our first official fanfic. We hope you enjoy it and please leave us a coment to tell us what you think. Just a note that this story begins in season two episode four. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Vampire Diaries. We do however own Evelyn and that makes us happy.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Well my life has gone to complete and utter shit._

This was the first thought that entered my head as I stepped out of my aunt Jenna's car and into the driveway. The air was warm and dry, not a hint of the impending autumn anywhere. The scent of freshly mowed grass and family barbeques hung in the air. I could hear the faint melody of bird song from somewhere above me and the laughter, and shouts of children making the most of the last few weeks of summer, however I could see nothing.

Last year my twin sister, Elena, and I had been at a party, this was not unusual, being two of the most popular girls in school meant we were always invited to parties, but this one was different. I had had a bad feeling all day so when Elena came up to me later that evening, just before we sat down to enjoy family night, begging me to come with her, I knew it was a bad idea.

I tried to explain this feeling to her but she wouldn't understand. We never went anywhere without each other and so eventually I gave in and agreed to go with her. That was about the worst mistake I ever made.

After about half an hour of partying Elana had already gotten into a fight with Matt, so we called Mom and Dad, who came to collect us. Everything was fine until we came to Wickery Bridge where, without warning dad lost control of the car. Adrenaline and fear bubbled up from my stomach as the feeling of pure weightlessness took over and just for a split second, we were flying.

Then we hit the water. The force jerked my body to the side and my head hit the window with a sickening crack. The last thing I ever saw was Elena's terrified expression, arms reaching out to me.

I must have passed out for a second after that because the next thing I remembered was the terrible pain in my head and the suffocating darkness that I found myself ensnared in. All I knew was that I needed to escape or I would die here trapped within this terrible pain and darkness. Death wasn't an option, at least not then.

I remember that the window was smashed. I cut myself on the jagged edges as I made my escape and I remember collapsing at the shore unable to catch my breath and then nothing. I passed out and woke again in the hospital three days later.

I could feel the anger rise in my chest, the festering ball of hate growing as these thoughts and memories began swirling around my head. I tried to think of happier thoughts, like Jeremy, and how I would soon be with him. I think the worst thing about being away for so long was not being near him, we had talked every night over the phone but its not the same as sitting next to him, feeling his presence, holding him. I missed him. It had been almost nine months since we had been in the same state, I couldn't wait and from the sounds of it neither could he.

Jenna must have texted them to let them know we had arrived as I could sense the presence of both Jer and Elena's minds waiting excitedly just inside the front door looking forward to seeing me.

Thats another thing that changed after the accident... I began reading minds and hearing thoughts. It was as if the trauma had destroyed some kind of wall I never knew existed and all of a sudden the thoughts of everyone around me began pouring into my head and I was powerless to stop it.

Over time I learnt to control my new found abilities and even harness them, using it to peer into the minds of others uncover their darkest secret and learn what they thought.

Although I could no longer see with my eyes I found that I was now able to worm my way into the minds of others and see through their eyes. It wasn't half as good as being able to see myself, I could only see what others saw, not what I wanted and the images weren't as clear or colorful as they had once been but it was much better than nothing and I would never complain.

It had been scary in the beginning, waking up in hospital to darkness and the thoughts of hundreds of people crushing down on me, that was the scariest moment of my life. I heard them all, every single thought that day, I thought I was going crazy and after only a few seconds of madness I began to scream and after a few more seconds had passed, I was sedated by the nurses who believed I was in pain.

I shuddered at this memory, desperately trying to repress it back into some dark forgotten corner of my mind.

"Don't forget your cane." Jenna chirped interrupting my thoughts "don't want you falling and hurting yourself on the first day back."

Ignoring her completely I turned and walked back towards the house, refusing to reply to such a stupid comment. Instead as I walked away I made sure to flip her the bird clearly so she could see it. I didn't need my stupid cane, not with her eyes following me all the way up the drive. I looked into her mind and used her sight to guide me up to the front door leaving her to deal with my luggage. How I hated her pitying thoughts and careful words. I hated it all.

Before I could even raise my fist to bang on the door it was flung open by an over excited Jeremy who hadn't seemed to be able to contain himself any longer. The next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air and hugged tightly. I feared suffocation. Grinning I wrapped my arms around my brother and laughed as he swung me around and squeezed me tighter.

"Calm down Jer... can't... breath!" I gasped and carefully as if I was some tiny china doll he placed me back on the ground, holding me at arms length to survey me properly.

"You've lost weight" He finally said "and you shrunk."

I laughed at this comment "I didn't shrink Jer, you just became a giant."

Jeremy pulled me in for another bone crushing hug.

"I missed you."

I smiled softly at him pulling myself from his embrace.

"I missed you too." I heard Elena whisper from just inside the door, but I pretended not to hear.

"I'm kind of tired so I think I'll head up to my room to relax for a bit."

"I'll come too." Jer announced a little too innocently.

"Jer its fine I don't need a babysitter I'm not about to off myself, you don't need to keep me under suicide watch."

"I know, I know I just want to catch up, I've missed you."

Sighing I decided not to press the issue, knowing that resistance was futile. They would all probably be on high suicide alert for the next few days as they got used to having me home again, it was the same for the first week in the psych ward. At least here I could go to the bathroom alone.

Me and Jer trudged up the stairs chatting. As I moved towards Elena I could feel her tense up and when I brushed by her we both relaxed. We hadn't been on good terms since the accident, barely speaking and going out of our way to not end up alone together. Neither of us could find it in ourselves to forgive each other and so we were both trapped in this awkward limbo, neither of us sure how we should act around the other. I hated her not because going to the party had been her idea or that she had insisted that mom and dad pick us up, no I could have stopped her, I could have said no, I was equally to blame. I hated that she could see and I could not, that she was able to go on living and not be submerged in thoughts like I had been, that she could live, oblivious and neiv to the thoughts around her and I had to live a lie. Maybe that made me selfish but no matter how I tried I couldn't forgive.

When we reached my room Jeremy threw himself across my bed while I meandered around the room reacquainting myself with it. Despite the cool uncaring front I put up for Jenna and Elena I had missed this place, it brought me back memories of a happier time.

We stayed like this for a while, just relaxing, listening to music and enjoying eachothers company. We talked a little but not too much and Jeremy was careful to keep away from heavier subjects such as Mom, Dad and Elena.

After a few hours I had begun to drift off. It was peaceful here, laying back on my bed listening to music while Jeremy read silently beside me. I probably would have fallen asleep completely if it wasnt for the eruption of voices which came suddenly from the hall. I sat up startled, witch caused Jeremy to jump up also and drop whatever book he had been reading.

"Shit Ev, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry Jer but what's happening down there?"

"Oh crap, I totally forgot Jenna's hosting some kind of barbecue, I should probably go down there and help out." He jumped off the bed pausing at the door. "Do ya want to come... or maybe I could just stay up here with you..."

"Jer I'll be fine up here for half an hour, promise not to do anything but lay here and listen to music while you're gone."

Jer watched me for another few seconds before deciding to trust me. I was glad, I didn't want to keep him away from anyone and I didn't mind hanging out by myself, it beet having to go down stairs and talk with people who would only be awkward and uncomfortable around me after everything that had happened.

I lay across my bed for a little longer content to simply relax up here alone. I was planning to stay like this and wait until everyone had finally left but then I hit a wall. Not literally, that would have been hard to do from bed but after a while I got curious and decided to see what was happening down there. Reaching out with my mental probs I began searching through the heads of everyone downstairs. I could sense Jer and Jenna chatting together and Elena was talking to Caroline but when I reached out to Caroline, I hit a wall. I couldn't sense anything off her, her mind was simply cold and blank, like a corpse. All I could sense from her was a cold presence, as hard as I tried I couldn't get a read off her. This was the only mind that I had ever had any problems accessing.

Sighing in frustration I decide to move on and investigate the other two minds which seemed to be in the kitchen, maybe I would be able to find out what was going on with Caroline. However as I reached out to the first mind I found that it too was like hers and could get nothing off it. I had never come across a mind like this before and now here I was presented with two at once, it couldn't be a coincidence.

I knew I would get nowhere with this mind so instead of wasting effort on that I turned to the last mind. Although I couldn't get a proper read on this mind either, I could still understand somethings. Unlike the other two this mind wasn't completely silent, it was more like a radio station that you continued to listen to despite the fact you were almost out of range, it had that fuzzy unfocused quality to it. If I concentrated hard enough I found that I could hear some things, for example I now knew that Mason Lockwood was the man in possession of this mind but not much else.

I huffed angrily, annoyed at not knowing what was going on. Finally I couldn't bear to simply lay in bed for a moment longer and as my curiosity overcame me and I decided to go downstairs and investigate.

Sliding off my bed I padded silently down the stairs and towards the kitchen where I knew two of the three strange minds were lurking. I paused outside the kitchen wary of entering. I could hear Mason and the other man talking quietly together. Without sparing any chance for second thoughts I marched quickly into the room, heading in the direction I knew the two men to be.

"Hey there Mase, long time no see." I joked.

"Oh hi Ev... I didn't know... I mean Jenna didn't mention... you're back! It's good to see you..." Mason spluttered.

I laughed at Mason's attempts to act casual around me and pretend everything was normal "Jeez Mase." I finally interrupted, taking pity on him. "calm down I know I'm all grown up and gorgeous now, but at least try to maintain some composer."

At this Mason seemed to relax and slip back into his usual self. "I'll always see you as that cute kid who ran around naked with Tyler in my yard, despite how gorgeous you may be."

"Dude that was one time and it was a rough period in my life, I had only just found out santa wasn't real."

We laughed at the memory until the man with the strange mind interrupted reminding me why I had come down here.

"Hello there I'm Damon Salvatore, I don't believe we've met."

"Damon its me Ev we were talking just the other day in the supermarket."

"Wait what..." He trailed off while Mason and I dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"I'm only messing with ya" I smirked "I'm Evelyn, Elena's twin sister. I've been... away for a while. I presume you move here recently?"

"My brother Stefan and I moved here a few months back."

"That explains why I haven't noticed you before, I must have left just before you arrived."

"Where did you go?" Damon asked curiously.

"Well that is an awfully personal question don't ya think Mase?"

"I'd have to agree Ev." Mason laughed as Damon glowered at them both.

Although I had appeared relaxed and calm throughout the interaction I was actually tense and focused inside directing the full force of my mental abilities at Damon's mind trying to find any crack or blemish that would allow me to worm my way into the fortress that was his mind. Despite my many attempts I had no luck and already I felt the beginnings of a migraine approaching as a result of all the mental stress and strain I had forced myself through. I finally gave up after another few minutes of mundane, idle chitchat.

"Well its been fun but I think I'm gonna head, see ya." I chirped waving in their direction.

It was just as I turned to walk back upstairs that I realized I could not look into either mans head and right now I was completely blind. It was just as this occurred to me that I walked face first into a wall and fell backwards landing promptly on my bum. I could hear both Mason and Damon laughing as I attempted to stand rubbing my rapidly bruising backside.

"Damn walls always getting in my way."

When I finally pulled myself into a standing(ish) position I moved, much slower this time, arms outstretched before me, towards the door, careful to avoid any more of those pesky walls.

When I finally got back to the hall I breathed a massive sigh of relief. Something didn't feel right and I needed to figure out what was going on.

Damon's pov

She was interesting, when she first came into the kitchen I had mistaken her for Elena but when I looked closer there were differences. Unlike Elena she had short hair which barely made it to her shoulders and frizzed around her head in an unkempt cloud. She was much skinnier, too skinny, she looked like she would blow over in the wind. Also her eyes were black, cold and unseeing unlike her twins soft brown ones.

I hadn't even realised she was blind until she, quite humorously, walked straight into that wall. She carried herself with such grace, like a dancer. The way she moved was so sure, completely unlike that of a person without the use of their sight.

Also although she looked calm and chatted away to Mason and myself I could tell her mind was on something else completely. Most would have missed the subtle tensing of her jaw every now and then or the slight narrowing of her eyes, but I hadn't. It was as if she was attempting to solve an increasingly difficult puzzle and getting nowhere, however her voice had never wavered once during the conversation and she'd never made any obvious signs of annoyance.

Something wasn't right and it left me with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. First Mason and now this. Even if she was Elena's twin I didn't trust her. I would be keeping an eye on her.


	2. Therapy

Hello all, I'm sorry the second chapter took so long to get to you. Summers turning out to be a lot more hectic than we thought it would be but we got a lot of writing done lately and we have a few chapters done and a pretty good idea of where this story is going so expect weekly updates for the next few weeks. Thanks to the people who reviewed, BloodyAvenger21, Azera-v, HouseofNightUniverse and the guest, it meant a lot. So I'm going to shut up now and let you get on with your reading. As always please enjoy.

Disclaimer: We sadly do not own the Vampire Diaries or the character except Evelyn.

* * *

Chapter 2

I'm back in the car. I know what will happen next and yet I am powerless to stop it. Before I can open my mouth and warn my family, we were hurtling out of control through the air. Time slows as the water gets closer and closer...

I bolted upright in bed gasping for breath. I tried to tell myself that its only a dream, that it was over now but that offered no real comfort because I know that no matter what I say it won't change what happened and no matter how many times I relive the accident I will never be able to change what happened.

Soft sounds of my family moving around the house pulled me from my dark thoughts and I listened as they went about their daily routine. I had been away for a little under a year and I had forgotten about the small fact that my family were notoriously early risers.

What the actual fuck, I mean who really gets up at nine o'clock in the morning during the summer. A quick glance into the mind of my brother who was up and about confirmed that my family did. It wasn't just that they were up early, they were doing it voluntarily to help the historical society or something along those lines. Who does shit like that, can they get any preppier?

In the middle of my silent rant I noticed Jeremy's mind approaching my bedroom. I didn't have the slightest intention of accompanying them to the park. No matter how much he begged I would never willingly participate in those community events. I shuddered at the thought.

I burrowed deeper under my covers and evened out my breathing as Jeremy poked his head around the corner, pretending to sleep. Despite the poor acting he bought it and after a few seconds of watching my (fake) sleeping figure he left closing the door quietly behind him.

As he walked away I managed to catch the tail end of his thoughts. The main one which stood out above the rest was three words, 'Mason Lockwood, werewolf'. The way he thought it was the most alarming part, it was so sure, so calm, like he believed it completely, like it wasn't the craziest thing he had ever heard.

I tried to get some more information out of his head but before I could he was down stairs, out the door and out of my range. I needed to get to the bottom of this. What had been happening in Mystic Falls while I was gone? First the unusual minds and now this, something wasn't right here.

I wasted no time jumping out of bed towards my wardrobe. Although I would never admit it I was grateful Jenna had unpacked and organised my clothes for me, it made everything so much easier. I located a pair of denim shorts, an over sized t-shirt and a large hoodie, along with a pair of worn ankle boots easily despite my lacking sight and quickly pulled them on. Grabbing my phone and keys I shoved them unceremoniously into my beat up old messenger bag. I didn't bother to brushing my hair knowing all effort was futile. Before I left I grabbed my dad's old watch, clasping it carefully around my wrist, it was older than me and probably didn't even work anymore but he gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday and after the accident I had never taken it off.

I rushed down stairs hurrying out the door before Jenna could stop me. I grabbed my cane so as not to raise any suspicions or worries and keep up the appearance of the helpless, blind, Gilbert girl.

The walk didn't take long and using the thoughts and images from several different minds I made it there without incident. I could feel the stares, and hear the whispers and curious thoughts as I walked through the park in search of Jeremy. My anger burned inside me as I thought of all those sad housewives gossiping about me and why I had been away so long. I liked to pretend I didn't give a shit what anyone thought about me but even so I still pulled the long sleeves of my hoodie down as far as they would go, rubbing my arms self consciously.

I searched for a while but I couldn't hear Jer's familiar train of thought anywhere. After the fourth person came up to me asking if I was lost or needed help, I finally lost all will.

"I'm fine." I snapped at my concerned neighbor, "Or at least I would be if nosy bitches like you didn't keep coming up to me and asking if I'm lost. I'm seventeen, not five."

The woman stormed away muttering under her breath about 'teens today' and 'ungrateful brats'. I replied by aiming a two fingered salute at her retreating figure. I didn't want nor need their help. I wasn't an invalid, but as that thought occurred to me a small nagging voice in the back of my mind piped up and reminded me that in fact I was. Despite my talents I was still blind and that would never change.

Instead of continuing my seemingly pointless search I began moving through the gazebos listening in on the thoughts and conversations around me, trying to find any clues as to what Jeremy had been on about. It wasn't long until I came upon another wall or as I had take to calling them blank minds.

"Hello Evelyn, its nice too see you again." The familiar voice of Damon Salvatore greeted me as I walked towards them.

"Hey Damon I'd say the same but..." I trailed off "Who's your friend?" I asked motioning to the person standing next to him.

"This is Stefan my younger, less attractive brother. Stefan this is Evelyn, Elena's twin."

"Nice to meet you Evelyn. I'm Elena's boyfriend, she never mentioned she had a twin."

"I was surprised as well." Damon agreed.

"Well me and Elena aren't on the best of terms right now so don't be offended, she probably just didn't want to bring up our boring family drama."

"Oh we get it, don't we Stef." Damon laughed "We know all about sibling drama."

"I don't really think Evelyn wants to hear about our issues right now Damon."

"Oh but I do, anything to take my mind off my own."

"Would you like some lemonade?" A kid asked us before Damon could say any more about their family drama.

"Sure kid." I agreed taking a cup and handing one to Damon. "Cheers"

I took a long gulp and made a face at the horrible aftertaste, it must have been gone off. Befor I could mention it to the others Damon was choking, keeled over in pain, coughing so violently I was afraid he might spit up a lung.

"Jesus dude are you okay, do you want me to call a doctor?"

"Vervain" was all he managed to choke out as Stefan led him to a bench.

"Crap Stefan, what should I do, he's delusional what the fuck is vervain?"

"No I'm fine I just need some water." He managed to choke out before heading off with Stefan.

"Okay then, I'll see ya around I guess." I muttered after there retreating figures.

That was weird. I pondered what had just happened as I began moving through the crowd once more. Wasn't vervain some kind of plant or something, what had Damon been talking about. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

I moved away from the crowd and towards the forest so I could have some time out from the constant pressure on my mind. As I reached the wooded area I heard gunshots shatter the peace and tranquility of the forest.

I jumped in surprise wishing I could see what was going on. I tried to reach my mind out to where the shots had come from but it was too far away, I could hear nothing. The curiosity soon became too much and overpowered the fear which had me rooted in place. I needed to find out what was going on.

I took off running in the direction of the gunshots, cane in front of me warning me of any impending trees.

As I got closer I began to catch the quiet thoughts of police officers. The closer I got the louder they became. They were nervous, the word vampire ran threw their thoughts several times. Like Jeremy had been this morning, they were deadly serious.

Peering into the mind of one of the deputies I could see his gun pointed directly at Damon Salvatore's heart. I could see Liz, her gun also pointed at Damon's chest, finger on the trigger as she questioned him.

I flinched when I saw her shoot again right into Damon's knee. I saw him scream in agony looking up at Liz pleadingly as she continued to question him. When he refused to answer she moved the gun from him to Stefan and shot him in the chest. I flinched again when I saw Stefan's unmoving body, blood oozing from the bullet wounds in his chest. I needed to help them, I needed to do something but what could I even do?

Just as I was about to pull out of the deputies mind I saw through his eyes Elena stumble into the cellar. She was pushed back by the other officer, whose gun was now pointed at her. I watched through the deputies eyes, transfixed as she stood there pleading with Liz for the life of the two young men. I was terrified for her.

This is what I'd always hated about Elena, her complete lack of self preservation and constant need to help others, she was such a hufflepuff. Even before the accident she had always been kinder than me, quicker to empathize, quicker to offer help. I knew one day that would kill her.

I was so busy watching her that I didn't notice a blur flash through the door and take out the deputy next to her. It wasn't until that blur grabbed the deputy whose mind I was currently residing in and hit him so hard his neck snapped and his thoughts, feelings and sight which had all been bubbling around me instantly died.

I was shocked at the violence as my mind snapped back to my body. Seeing Liz hurt Damon and Stefan had been pretty harsh but I wasn't really experiencing it, I wasn't even there. But just now when that deputy had died while I had still been inside his head, it had shown me just how real this all was because in a way I too had experienced his death. Though it wasn't me I had felt his fear in the moments before, I had seen how his mind had flashed too his mother just before the light finally died and his thoughts were extinguished. In a way his death proved to me that everything was real and I needed to find out what was happening and who I could trust.

I reached my mind out once more in search of Liz, who had also been in that room. I was surprised to find she was still alive, a quick dip into her recent memories showed me why. That speedy killing machine that had taken out the deputies was her daughter Caroline Forbes. Despite her lack of issue when it came to taking out the officers, killing her mother seemed to be a moral line she wouldn't cross.

Caroline looked at her mother. The monstrous fangs and prominent veins under her eyes retracted slowly her face going back to its normal state, marred only by the blood which smeared her lips.

I watched in a mixture of horror and amazement as Damon drank blood from the neck of one of the deputies, the same one whose mind I had once occupied. I was in awe of how his wounds which logically should have taken weeks to heal, closed up befor my, or should I say Liz's, very eyes.

It was as Stephan began to to stir that the shrill ringing of my phone pierced through the eerie quiet of the forest dragging me from Liz's thoughts and back into my own reality. I jumped answering the phone as quick as humanly possible in fear of someone -namely Damon, Stefan or Caroline- hearing.

"What." I hissed down the line.

"Don't you what me young lady,you are in so much trouble?" I winced as Jenna's voice, shrill with anger, filled my ear. "Where the hell are you?"

"Chill Jenna, I'm in the park. Whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I went up to your room this morning to wake you up for your appointment with your new therapist, to find your bed empty. I had no idea where you were or what you were doing!"

"I don't need to go to therapy Jenna. I went to a Dr. Whinser for nine months I've had enough therapy for a lifetime."

"Dr. Whinser told me that he did not think you were ready to finish with your sessions. The condition with you coming back to Mystic Falls was that you continued therapy with a new therapist."

"Dr. Whinser was an old fart who knew nothing. I'm fine!"

"Evelyn" Jenna's voice was softer now "You are not fine. Considering everything you have gone through you deserve to be not fine."

I was desperate now. I would have preferred to chew off my own feet rather than sit in a stuffy room with some old git and talk about my feelings. I tried to think of something to say to convince Jenna that therapy was not necessary.

"This is bullshit, how come Elena doesn't have to go to therapy anymore?" I cried.

"BECAUSE ELENA DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HERSELF." Jenna screamed down the phone.

We both went silent, both of us breathing heavily as if we had just run a marathon. The silence stretched for what felt like a lifetime.

"Evelyn I'm sor-"

"No it's fine" I interrupted.

"I'll reschedule the appointment with doctor White." Jenna said quietly.

"Sure"

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No I can walk, I'm blind not crippled."

"Evelyn I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Jenna, I'll see you soon." I hung up and began heading back the way I'd come as quickly and quietly as possible.

I was still raging at Jenna but the idea of what had happened down in the cellar was distracting me from thoughts of therapy. If Caroline was anything to go by they would be incredibly fast and strong, she had taken down too fully grown and fully trained police officers. Their thirst for blood didn't fill me with confidence either.

I needed answers but I wasn't willing to go directly to Damon, Stefan or Caroline for them. I wasn't confident I would be safe if it went badly, instead I would use my assets to my advantage. I could still read Elena's mind like an open book and she had seemed to know what was going on. I would use her to spy on the others and find out as much information on them as possible before I confronted them. I wanted to be prepared and know exactly what I was going up against.

Maybe they would even have some information on what had happened to me and why I could read minds.


	3. Weird dreams and confrontation

Hello again, another week and another chapter so yay! Please enjoy and review if you have something (anything) to say we'd love to here from you.

Disclaimer: We all know we don't own The vampire diaries but we own Evelyn so that's always nice.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Elena's face flashes before me, eyes wide with fear, mouth open in a silent scream. Lights flash and then I am surrounded by the darkness. I open my mouth to scream or call for help but the murky water chokes me silencing my cries. I can't breath, I can't move. There is nothing but dark. _

"Eve wake up, Eve wake up you're okay." The sound of Elena's panic stricken voice as she grabbed me by the shoulders startled me awake and effectively silenced my screams.

"Elena?" I gasped grabbing her by the arms "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

It was then I realised I had tears dripping down my face and I was still clutching onto Elena as if I was drowning and she was a life preserver. Quickly I let her go and scooted away from her, to the other side of my bed, wiping my tears furtively as I went.

"No, of course I'm not crying." I snapped pushing myself of the bed and towards the bathroom door. "Now can you leave, I need to shower."

"Evelyn..." She tried again.

"Look Elena I'm fine, alright. I don't want to talk about it, especially with you."

"Fine." She snapped "But get changed quick, Jenna volunteered us to help set up the Lockwood place for the masquerade ball and I promised her I'd give you a lift down."

"Elena how could I possibly help, I'm blind, I'll just get in the way."

"No you won't just be ready in fifteen minutes." She commanded before turning and walking briskly out the door.

I knew there was no point in trying to argue with her once her mind was made up. Instead I trudged to the shower striping of my pyjamas as I went, thinking over everything I had learnt.

I had waited up late for Elena to come home last night and it had been worth it. When she got back she headed straight upstairs and fell asleep almost immediately, it had been pretty easy to slip into her mind and shift threw her memory. Some people, the Elena's of the world, would say this is wrong, going through someone's most private thoughts and feelings, luckily my moral compass had always been slightly askew.

I sighed happily as the mildly scalding water hit me. My thoughts had been confirmed about the Salvatore brothers and Caroline, they were all vampires. I had also been shocked to find that Jeremy's beliefs had been correct, Mason was indeed a werewolf.

On finding this information I had shifted further and further back through her memories trying to find how all of this had come about and when my siblings had become part of such an unreal world, however that was easier said then done. I had learnt over the past year that the human mind is a very intricate and complicated thing, too easy to lose yourself in. It is important to always keep a small part of your conscious mind in your own body or you could find yourself trapped in another's mind.

As I trudged deeper into my sisters subconscious I found many memories, facts, thoughts and feelings, the ones of most importance to her sticking out making them easier to find.

I saw the first time she and Stefan had met and the time after that. I saw their first kiss (and then tried very hard to unsee it) and Elena finding out about vampires and the supernatural world. There were other memories in there also, ones of her and Damon traveling together in his car and dancing at the miss Mystic Falls pageant.

I yelped as the water turned cold pulling me from my thoughts and hopped out of the shower, moving towards the closet. I grabbed the first thing that my small hands came upon, one of my many oversized flannel shirts and a pair of ripped skinny jeans as well as my boots and my dads old watch. I rubbed my hair viciously for a minute with the towel before depositing it on the floor, the hot summers air would dry my mass of curls just as quick.

"I'm coming!" I yelled to Elena before she had the chance to call me, grabbing my cane and my bag as I ran downstairs. Just before I had a chance to escape out the front door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to eat something before you go, you've lost so much weight." Jenna noted, handing me a piece of buttered toast and a mug of black coffee, no sugar no milk, just how I liked it.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly, taking the mug and downing the scalding liquid. We hadn't spoken much since the incident on the phone yesterday. When I had gotten home I had stayed up in my room for most of the day to avoid Jenna, reappearing only for dinner where we made pointless chit chat and avoiding any talk of therapy and doctors appointments. I knew however that Jenna wasn't about to let it go.

"I called Dr. White and rescheduled your appointment. Its this Monday straight after school." Her voice was sharp and left no room for argument so I just shrugged handing her back the now empty coffee mug and got into Elena's car.

When we arrived, the Lockwood mansion was already packed with eager volunteers, the joy and excitement alone was enough to make me want to throw up, I didn't think I could survive a full day of it. Before Elena had fully stopped the car I was out of there, I hoped easily to the ground pulling my bag and cane after me.

"Evelyn wait!" I hear Elena call after me but I ignored her pelting down the grassy trail in the opposite direction from the house.

"I'm just so excited cant wait to start helping!" I yelled back sarcastically as Elena sighed in frustration.

I ran a little further until I came to a shady spot between two large trees plonking myself down in the soft grass, not too close to the large house but still within range so I could keep up with what was going on. Leaning back against one of the trees I groped around inside my bag searching for something to amuse myself with. My fingers brushed over my sketch book and rested there for a minute entertaining the idea that I might be able to draw if I really tried but I discarded the thought as soon as it entered my mind settling instead for the new copy of Misery (written in Braille of course) Jer had sent me, it seemed oddly appropriate in this moment.

Time passed slowly in my secluded spot and in the late summer heat I found myself becoming drowsy until finally the book slipped from my hands and my eyes drifted shut.

"Just two minutes." I assured myself before allowing the sleepy haze to take over.

_I am in a crowd of masked people moving and dancing around me. Suddenly the scene change just as quickly as it appeared and I am lying on the hard ground in darkness. It is so cold I can feel in in my core. The a mans voice pierces through the dark 'it has been a long time'. His voice resonates with me reminding me of forgotten conversations from long ago. 'Wait' I call but the man is gone._

I woke with a start in a cold sweat. Slowly I sat up, trying to calm my racing heart. That voice in the dream had seemed so familiar, it's as if we were old friends and yet I had no idea who he could be. I realised that I must have slept longer than I said I would as I could feel that the shadows had shifted over me. Changing with the direction of the sun. I had lost all feeling in my left butt cheek and that dream had given me the creeps so I decided it was time to get up and see what was happening. Maybe I could find some more information on Damon and Stefan.

I walked towards the Lockwood house slowly, wasting as much time as possible. It was weird being here. It was weird being in Tyler's home and not talking to him. I hadn't spoken to him since I left and the last real conversation we had must have been before the accident. It was so hard to talk to people after the crash when all I could hear was their pitying thoughts.

Suddenly a hoarse scream captured my attention, dragging me from thoughts of my old friend. I followed the noise. The screams stopped just as abruptly as they started and I heard a grunt followed by a slamming door and a car engine coming to life. I desperately tried to reach out my mind trying to find out what's going on but all I came across were two blank minds and two fuzzy minds.

"Be careful brother."

The distinct sound of Stefan Salvatore reached my ears and I heard Damon grunt in response before tires squealed and the car drove away. So many unique minds in one place, I couldn't help the curiosity that rouse within me. Although my gut told me I should go home and pretend that nothing had happened, I couldn't. What if they knew what was going on in my head. I needed answers and they were my best chance of finding them so I set out after Damon's car.

It only took me two minutes of walking to realise I had no idea where he lived or how to get there.

One of the worst things about living in Mystic Falls was that everybody knew everybody's business but when my neighbor pulled up beside me in their car and ask if I needed any help I praised every god I could think of for my nosey neighbors. Faking my sweetest voice I turned towards the car and pulled the biggest, fakest smile of my life.

"Oh gosh thanks so much Mr. Jefferson, I was really getting worried there when I realised I forget my phone." I allowed myself a moment to cringe inwardly before continuing,j "Could you give me a lift to Stefan Salvatore's house. I'm meant to be meeting my sister there but I forget I didn't have a way to get there..." I trailed off sheepishly, blushing a little to add to the effect.

Despite how horribly fake I sounded my idiotic neighbour jumped at the chance to help the poor blind Gilbert girl. He gave me a lift to the house and chatted my ear off the whole way there. Luckily it was only a five minute drive so I didn't have to endure his incessant mutterings for too long.

"Okay thanks a million Mr Jefferson." I called as I hoped out of his car not giving him a chance to say anything else. If I had to listen to that man talk about his garden for one more second I would have exploded and taken him down with me.

Reaching out my mental probes I scanned the house for any minds that I could use. I found Liz sleeping in the basement of the house, not sure how that happened, a blank mind I presumed belonged to Damon and a fuzzy ming that I recognised as Mason Lockwood's. I moved slowly towards the house careful not to walk into anything. These minds were really starting to bug me. Being blind, fully blind, was possibly the most annoying thing that I had ever experienced. Still these blank minds offered a nice sense of peace and quiet.

I was at the front door when the screams started. I jumped in fright as tortured cries tore out from the house. Desperately I reached my mind out but yet again I hit a wall. The only thing I could sense was the waves of agony rolling off Mason.

"Hey what the fuck is going on?" I cried as ran into the house following the sound of complete and utter agony until I found the two men. "I know I can't actually see what's going on but it sure as hell doesn't sound very legal."

There was a moment of silence in which no one dared to moved or draw a breath. It was at that moment my brain finally caught up with my actions and I realised that running into the house of two vampires was probably not my smartest idea ever.

Damon raced towards me at a superhuman speed and before I even had a chance to comprehend what was happening he was in front of me, breath hot on my face.

"I want you to leave and forget everything that you saw. You weren't here, you felt ill and you went home." Damon's voice was full of authority I had to stop myself from flinching under what I presume was a pretty intense stare.

"Okay first off asshat I didn't see anything. That's kinda my problem, I'm blind, you idiot. Secondly, step the fuck back and get the hell out of my space." I growled sounding a lot braver than I felt.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Damon yelled. "The fucking compulsion doesn't work on you 'cus you're blind... I guess I'll just have to dispose of you in a more traditional way."

I was fucked, this is what I got for acting like a reckless Gryffindor instead of actually taking time to figure out my next move. As his hands grabbed me around my throat, cutting off my air supply, I choked out the first thing that came to mind.

"Elena... never... forgive you..." I managed to splutter.

Nothing changed, his grip got tighter and no matter how much I struggled there was nothing I could do against his strength. Resistance was futile so instead of wasting my remaining breath I gave up. I was going to die, no one could stop it, so I went limp and waited for him to do it.

That's when he let go. I fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"I hate this humanity switch thing" Damon muttered. "Life was so much easier when I could do shit with no remorse."

"Oh get over yourself" I snapped rubbing my neck. "The only reason you stopped is because you are in love with Elena. Remorse my ass."

"Bold words coming from the blind girl sitting on my floor who almost died."

"You never answered my question Damon. What's going on?" I growled. Damon was like a dog, the moment I showed any fear he would attack, so I steeled my resolve and pulled myself up on shaky legs, composing myself.

"Mason and I were just having an innocent disagreement, nothing to worry about."

"If it was so innocent then why all the attempted murder?"

"That? Don't be silly Evelyn, that was a joke. I'm sorry if I scared you. I guess I should know better than to scare the blind girl." Damon sneered.

"Fine I'll go home but on my way I think I'll stop at police station and ask them how Liz is doing, make sure she's not in anyone's basement..."

Before I could blink I was pressed against the wall for a second time. Damon's hand wrapped around my throat making it difficult to breath.

"How do you know about Liz?" He snarled.

"You have your tricks I have mine. How about you let me down and we can talk about it."

It was at that moment that Mason seemed to snap out of his stunned stupor and decided to try and warn me

"Evelyn run he's a vamp-"

"Yes" I interrupted "he' a vampire, you're a werewolf and I'm all knowing. Now that that's out of the way can someone please explain what's going on, why are we trying to kill you? I'm not sure how I feel about that."


	4. Bodys and more confrontation

Sooooooooooo... I realise we've been a bit MIA lately. *awkwardly smiles apologetically* In my defence I was traveling for most of this month without my laptop (hard times all around) and so I couldn't do any typing and Hazel couldn't do any fixing/helping/making fun of my ideas. Anyway heres a new chapter and I will try get the next one finished and up ASAP. As always I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review (please).

Disclaimer: We only own Evelyn and your ideas the characters and setting belong to lots of other people :'(

* * *

Chapter 4

"No. No no no, we are not killing anyone. _You_ leaving, _me_ killing. There is no we. And how did you know about Liz? What are you?"

"I would gladly tell you but there's no we so I guess I'll just leave." I attempted to wriggle free from Damon's uncomfortably tight grip. He responded by pushing me harder against the wall.

"I'm not playing games. You know what I am so I'm sure you know what I'm capable of. I will ask one more time nicely and then I will have to ask not so nicely. What are you and how do you know about us?"

"I DON'T KNOW." I screamed, my composer cracking. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Are you mentally impaired? I don't know means, I don't fucking know. I thought you might have some idea about what I was..."

Damon loosened his grip slightly but still didn't let me go.

"How did you know what we were and about Liz?"

"It's what I am, what I can do..."

"Well don't hold back princess, do tell."

"Princess? Really?" I asked and Damon sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever. Look ever since the car crash, I'm sure you heard all about that from poor little Elana, I received a head trauma, pretty bad one. I lost my sight but... but... I gained these... abilities."

"Don't stop now, princess."

"Stop calling me that and stop interrupting, nob head. Anyway I started hearing voices in my head and at first I thought I was going crazy but then I realise that they were thoughts. I can hear them, every single one. Everyone's thoughts... they surge around me, begging to be heard, but you, you're different. Your thoughts, and Stefan's and Caroline's, there all silent. So naturally I was curious."

"Nope." Damon drawled popping the P. "You're crazy. Isn't it convenient that the one person your telling is the one person whose thoughts you can't hear? You can't prove it."

"Wow the vampire is telling me I'm crazy, never thought I'd see the day. That trip you took to Georgia with Elena looked like fun, and that time you tried to compel her to kiss you last year, that's a bit sad don't you think? Oh what about that time you killed my little brother?"

"How do you know about all that. Did Elena tell you?"

"Like Elena would tell me jack. She would never tell me this stuff she doesn't want to get any more people involved."

Damon didn't say anything. I took advantage of his distraction and leant forward bringing my fist with me swinging it towards his nose. I winced as my fist connected with his face and pain radiated through my hand but the satisfying crunch of his nose was more then enough to make up for the burning pain in my hand.

"You bitch!" Damon screamed dropping me onto the floor.

"That was for Jeremy. No one hurts my baby brother and gets away with it."

"Fuck you." Damon groaned his voice muffled by the blood pouring into his mouth from his newly broken nose. "How do you know all that?"

"I told you." I snapped standing up and brush myself down. "How stupid can one person be? It was actually pretty easy to get the information. I just slipped into her mind last night while she was sleeping and found out as much as I could about what I've missed this past year."

I turned away from Damon and walked towards Mason. Reaching for the poker Damon had dropped I placed it in the fire and waited for it to heat up.

"I also saw what you did to my sister yesterday when I went routing through her mind, Mase. Although we may not be on the best of terms right now, only I get to be a bitch to her. You threatened my twin and now I'm going to show you why thats not a good thing to do. Ever."

Pulling the now white hot poker from the fire I swung it with all my might and smiled as it smashed into Masons' face. He let out one long howl as his flesh sizzled.

"You broke my cheekbone, you fucking bitch." Masons' screams were muffled by the blood.

"Sticks and stones." I sang, "now be a good dog and shut up or I'll cut out your tongue and make you."

"I believe you." Damon murmured from across the room. "I also believe that you are a psycho bitch but I think that it would be idiotic of me to turn away a mind reader. I'd prefer you as an ally rather than an enemy."

Grinning, I dropped the poker and winced at the pain in my hand. Punching people was much more painful that I had expected it to be.

"Remind me to teach you how to throw a proper punch sometime." Damon sniggered, walking over and taking my hand to inspect the damage.

"I think I did well enough if your nose is anything to go by."

Damon snorted and continued to examine my hand, prodding it gently.

"The good news is that your hand is not broken just bruised, the bad news is that my nose is, you are lucky that vamps heal fast."

"Well now you know not to mess with the people I love."

"Noted."

"So back to my original point." I said pulling my hand back from Damon "What's Mase here done to piss you off so badly?

"He has something that we want."

"The moonstone?" I asked quizzically "That's been occupying Elena's thoughts a lot lately. That and Katherine. Now there's a real psycho bitch, I kind of admire how bat shit insane she is... and how great she looks, if I do say so myself."

"Bingo. In fact I could really yours that mind reading little brain of yours right about now to help me find out where that crazy bitch is hiding."

"As much as I would love to help out and join your little Brady Bunch I think I'm just going to sit this one out. Even if I wanted to help I couldn't and I really don't want to get involved in any of your supernatural drama."

"What?"

"Look I can't read Masons' mind, its all fuzzy and weird, so I'm really no help in this situation and to be honest the only reason I wanted to talk to you so badly was because I thought you might have some information on what I was."

"So what you're saying is that you are completely useless to me right now."

"Basically..."

"Fine, make my life that little more difficult. I guess were just going to have to get that information from you the hard way, Mason."

"As fun as that sounds I think I going to go upstairs and chill. I can hear Jeremy's mind so he must be close and I really don't want him to know about me. This stays between us Damon okay? Don't tell anyone."

"Why not, it will come out sooner or later, these things usually do."

"I would prefer later. Can you imagine how Elena will react." I shuddered at the thought. "First she'll be all sympathetic and loving while making it somehow all about her and then she will go on to lecture me for hours on respecting people's privacy. Plus she will never let me out of her sight again. Anyway I'm not that big on team work, I don't want to get involved in your supernatural drama. The less people who know the less chance I have of getting involved. I just wanted information."

"Okay fair point, but if you want it to stay between us for much longer you should probably hurry upstairs I can here your brother outside he'll be in here in a minute."

"Thanks Damon." I smiled hurrying back towards the stairs.

"No problem princess my bedroom is the first door on the left. Hide in there."

"Stop calling me that fuckface." I hissed rushing up the stairs and towards Damon's room. Before I disappeared inside I called out to him one last time.

"Don't hurt Jeremy, Elena would never forgive you."

I didn't wait for a response as I could hear Jer's thoughts getting closer and instead turned into his bedroom closing the door softly behind me.

Walking around the room several times to get my bearings I noticed that it was large and airy. Not plagued by too much furnisher which I was thankful for. It was also bright, filled with natural light. I knew because I could feel it on my skin, warming me. I lay back on Damon's gigantic bed enjoying the warmth and the irony.

I decided that I like the room. Despite its very light and airy feel there was still a distinct Damon-ness about the place. It retained his musky scent and carefree attitude which I enjoyed.

I kicked off my boots and spread my limbs across the bed so I could eavesdrop comfortably. Reaching out my mental probes I found Jer's mind and surveyed the scene below.

Damon stood by the fire, calmly heating the poker while Mason struggled with his bounds. Jer stood in the doorway unsure of what he wanted to do.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon snapped at my brother who still hovered unsure across the room eyes flicking warily from the vampire to the werewolf.

"I, uh, found something in Ric's box of stuff..."

Ric I thought to myself, which one was that? A quick dive into Jer's recent memories showed me what I was looking for. Ric was Jenna's boyfriend aka vampire slayer extraordinaire. With this new information in tow I turned my attention back to the conversation downstairs where Jer was explaining the different theories surrounding the plant known as wolfsbane.

I watched for a while longer through Jer's eyes as Damon tortured Mason. It didn't really bother me, I could understand that Mason was just collateral damage and his death didn't mean much to me anyway however I felt bad for Jer, I didn't want him to see this. He wasn't like me, he cared too much his moral compass was too strong, just like Elena. It was hard for him to stand by while someone else suffered. I didn't like the idea of him watching this, I wanted more than anything to march down there and order him out of that room but I just couldn't. If I went downstairs then I would be revealing myself. I would have to explain everything to Jer and become fully part of their world and I just couldn't allow that. Not yet.

When Damon forced Jeremy to leave before he killed Mason I couldn't help a massive surge of affection for the man flow through me. I knew he didn't do it to spare my brother but I was grateful all the same. As strong as Jer was he was too good to deserve witnessing that.

My only qualm with Jer leaving was that I now wouldn't get the satisfaction of watching Mason die however the sound of his heart being ripped from his chest echoed through the house which almost made up for it.

I sprawled in Damon's bed a while longer before gathering the energy to force myself back downstairs.

"Whatcha up too?" I asked strolling into the sitting room.

"Just clearing up. I gotta get rid of the body before it starts stinking up the place."

"Want some help?" I offered "Masons' death has me feeling all helpful and kind."

"I think I'll have to pass on that offer." Damon scoffed. "I'm not sure how helpful a tiny blind girl will be when it comes to burying a body. You'd probably fall in the grave."

No need to be rude asscrack!" I laughed punching him playfully on the arm. I winced as my fist came in contact with his solid bicep forgetting how sore it still was.

"Idiot." Damon muttered, walking past me with Masons body in tow.

I sent him an honorary middle finger salute as he walked away and stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure. It seemed as if I was stuck here until Damon got back from his private burial, its not like I could walk home, I didn't even know what direction home was in.

I let out an exasperated sigh and I flung myself down onto one of the plush leather couches in defeat. As my body hit the seat I realised how tired I was. It was only early afternoon and yet I felt exhausted which was even stranger considering I had napped for so long at the Lockwood's.

I fought it for as long as I could but the soft couch and the warm, crackling fire soon got the better of me and I found myself drifting off into sleep's waiting arms.


End file.
